


Pushing Boundaries

by Marvinetta



Series: Pushing Boundaries [1]
Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/losers_fic/"> Losers_Fic</a> asking for Bottom!Cougar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Boundaries

Jensen and Cougar had fallen into a routine. Cougar sat at the window, barely moving for hours at a time, eye to the scope of his rifle. Jensen made sure the surveillance equipment was recording properly. Cougar would make a hand signal, and Jensen would tell Clay the target was headed his way. Cougar and Jensen would nap until Pooch called in that the target was heading back to them. It reminded Jensen of a painfully slow, really boring game of hot potato. Except the hot potato was really a douche bag arms dealer and there was two feet of snow on the ground.

After a few more days, Jensen was pretty sure he'd die of boredom.

"Jensen."

It was the first time in two days he'd heard Cougar speak. Jensen looked up to see a different hand signal, and wanted to drop to his knees and weep with joy. It was finally time to do something besides sit in a freezing hotel room for a week and talk at Cougar. He would say talk to, but he had no illusions.

"Boss, it's go time. The hot potato is on the move. He's got our present," Jensen said, adjusting the zoom on the camera to make sure there were no surprises.

"Stop calling him a fucking hot potato," was the only response from Clay, but Jensen could see them moving into position on the GPS tracker. Jensen thought he heard Cougar laugh, but he couldn't be sure.

Several more minutes passed in silence until Jensen heard muffled gunshots, several bodies hitting the ground, and a bunch of car doors being closed over the comms. He heard Clay give the all clear, and did a small dance in his chair. It was time to bail out of the ball-numbingly cold hotel room. Jensen didn't know what he was looking forward to the most, a real bed or a hot shower.

When they checked in to the new motel, the clerk had politely tried to hide the fact he was holding his breath. Jensen rambled about just returning from a hunting trip, frozen pipes bursting, and bear tracks near the cabin. He didn't know if it was his story, or the smell, but the clerk broke land speed records getting them checked in and directing them to the correct room.

As soon as they were near the room, Jensen snatched the key and ran forward.

"First dibs on the shower!" He did a quick scan of the room from habit before darting into the bathroom, dropping clothes along the way. He heard Cougar lock the door as he turned on the hot water and let out a happy sigh. He knew from experience that if he didn't hurry, Cougar could be creative in not fun ways to make him speed up. He was half way through rinsing off the soap when the curtain moved and he felt cold air start seeping into the small stall.

"Dude, I'm going as fast as I can! Stop letting cold air in." Jensen met Cougar's eyes briefly before the curtain snapped shut again. They'd tried the whole sex in the shower thing once, and had quickly decided it was better left to porn. It was nearly impossible to keep solid footing, and most stalls were too small for two adults to fit comfortably.

Jensen's hands slowed as he had an epiphany. The more he thought about his fresh new idea, the harder he got. Making up his mind, Jensen sped through rinsing off and did a quick dry off. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and wandered out into the room and watched Cougar undressing.

"So, I had an awesome thought in the shower," Jensen said, struggling to keep his brain on track when Cougar started unbuttoning his jeans. "I think we could make the whole sex-in-the-shower thing work. "

The sniper paused briefly before tossing his clothes on top of Jensen's. He made a motion with his hand for Jensen to keep talking as he dropped his hat on top of his rifle and headed to the bathroom.

"Well. I think a demonstration might work better," Jensen moved in front of Cougar and he could see the sniper tense. "Hey, relax. Trust me, just showing how it might work. Can I?"

Jensen could see the wheels turning in Cougar's head. Just as he started to think the other man would say no, Jensen saw the tension leave Cougar's shoulders and a faint nod of his head. Jensen couldn't stop the grin that broke out across his face and he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Cougar's quickly .

"K. You trust me, remember that." Jensen could see Cougar start to say something, but the words were lost as Jensen leaned down and hoisted the older man upwards. Cougar might have been the better shot, but Jensen was taller and stronger. Jensen hooked his elbows under the other man's thighs, and when they were eye to eye, Jensen pinned him to the wall. "Hey, it works! You are definitely more flexible than I am."

The look of surprise on Cougar's face was priceless. Jensen gave a lopsided smile and put Cougar back on the ground. Cougar shook his head and went into the bathroom without a word.

"Oh come on, that was impressive, right?" Jensen leaned against the doorframe and tightened the towel that had come loose. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No."

Jensen sighed as the water came on and Cougar snapped the shower curtain shut. It had taken a while, but he'd learned the various little hints that Cougar gave when he was done talking. Jensen could keep rambling as much as he wanted, but Cougar would just ignore him.

Jensen shrugged and wandered towards one of the beds. He burrowed under the covers and let out a low moan at how much he'd missed being able to sleep in a bed. With sheets. And a pillow.

Just as he was starting to drift to sleep, he heard the water turn off and the curtain dragging back. He was tempted to move so he could watch Cougar dry himself off, but moving required more energy than he could muster. He felt the bed dip under Cougar's weight and finally turned his head. Cougar was sitting with his back against the headboard, and a pensive look on his face.

"I'm not angry," Cougar said, giving Jensen a small smile before looking around the room, "Just surprised."

"Hmm," Jensen rolled onto his side and inched a hand closer to Cougar. "So, what's so surprising?"

"You," Cougar swatted Jensen's hand away from his thigh and tucked the blanket around him in a futile attempt to block Jensen's access. "You're never… aggressive."

"Well, not often. Normally I'm either drunk or just really comfortable with someone," Jensen scooted closer and started trying to get the blanket out of his way. "Figured I'd give it a try, worst that can happen is you tell me 'no' and I go back to being your bitch."

"My - …Jensen," Cougar said, finally grabbing the hacker's wrist and applying enough pressure to get Jensen's attention. He fixed an angry stare on the blonde. "Don't talk like that."

"It's just a joke," Jensen said, propping himself up on his free arm. He knew enough to not try and get his other arm back. Cougar didn't get into weird moods often, and Jensen was still learning how to handle it. He offered up a playful smile. "Nothing but a joke, I promise."

"It's not that," Cougar said, releasing Jensen's wrist and crossing his arms defensively. The look he fixed on Jensen was unreadable. After a few false starts, he finally seemed to find the words he was looking for. "Are you unhappy?"

"What?" Jensen blinked a few times and let out a laugh. "What the fuck goes on in your mind? I know people tell me my brain doesn't fire all the right cylinders, but most times I can follow simple jumps in logic, but you … I just don't follow half the time. Why would you think I'm unhappy?"

"Because," Cougar began, tensing again and flushed. "You've never been interested in topping before."

"Does that bother you?" Jensen asked quietly. Cougar's lips became a strained line and Jensen laid back down, his playful mood gone. "It's fine dude. Let's get some sleep, Clay wants to get an early start-"

"It's not fine," Cougar said, voice rough. "I've never let anyone do it. I know that makes me selfish, and I'm sorry."

Jensen reached out again and this time Cougar didn't resist when the blonde rested his hand on the older man's thigh. Jensen let his hand rest there while he processed the new information. Despite the semi-awkward silence, Cougar started to relax slightly.

"Have you ever tried it?" Jensen tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Yes."

"And…?"

"I didn't like it."

Jensen bit back a sigh. Getting information out of Cougar was like pulling teeth from a chicken. He took a small amount of comfort in the fact Cougar hadn't tensed back up.

"Did it hurt? Because if that's why you didn't like it, you were doing it wrong," Jensen said, regretting the joke until Cougar let out a laugh. After a moment, Jensen stopped chewing his lower lip and sat up so he was eye level with Cougar. "Do you trust me enough to try it again?"

Jensen could practically hear Cougar's brain working. He struggled to keep his face neutral until Cougar finally nodded quickly. When Jensen leaned in for a kiss though, Cougar held out a hand to stop him from making contact.

"Not tonight," Cougar whispered before wrapping his hand around Jensen's neck and pulling the younger man in for a quick, hard kiss. "Go to sleep."

Cougar let go of Jensen and turned off the light. Jensen smiled into the darkness and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

The next few days passed in a blur and Jensen had almost forgotten about the conversation with Cougar. Almost, but not completely. Sadly, there was barely any time to talk to the other man, let alone try to squeeze in sexy times. Mostly time was spent dodging people trying to tail them, two shoot outs, and the fucking FBI.

When Clay had decided they needed to split up, Jensen had done his best to hide his annoyance when he and Pooch were sent off. Cougar had nodded slightly as they drove away, but Jensen couldn't trust himself to respond. He understood Clay's logic about how Pooch and Jensen had families, and the rest didn't, but it was still annoying. While he and Pooch always managed to have fun and find some harmless trouble when they had to bunk, it really wasn't what he'd been planning on.

It eventually took a week before Clay and Cougar showed up at the new safe house. Two more days before they finally finished the mission and sent the information off to Aisha. When Clay finally gave the all clear, and told everyone to take a week to relax, Jensen had actually jumped up and hugged him. Pooch and Clay had vocally assumed it was because Jensen was excited to get back to his niece, and he did nothing to change that assumption. Cougar had smiled that slow, dark smile that was guaranteed to give Jensen a raging hard on as soon as they were in the car moving. Jensen was happy he wasn't driving, because his mind had turned to mush.

"I take it you've been thinking about us?" Cougar asked a while later as Jensen tried to adjust his pants to be more comfortable for the two hour drive.

"You have no idea," Jensen muttered as he reclined the seat back. The rest of the way, Jensen tried to distract himself by giving a running commentary of the people in the cars around them. Cougar would occasionally laugh, and Jensen finally started to relax after being on edge for so long. In more ways than one.

They checked into the motel too late to go see Jensen's family. Jensen dropped his bags inside the door and did a quick sweep of the room. When he closed the closet door and looked back, Cougar was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, watching him. Jensen kicked his shoes off and moved his hands to his shirt when he saw Cougar shake his head and motion him over.

Jensen came to stop in front of the sniper and stood silently, wondering what exactly the older man was up to. His breath caught in his throat as Cougar met his eyes, and slowly started undoing Jensen's belt. The blonde could feel heat spreading up his neck into his face. Cougar's staring was so intense that it had taken Jensen a long time before he could even keep eye contact for more than a few seconds. Calloused fingers brushed his stomach before the buttons on his jeans were popped open one at a time.

Finally Jensen had to close his eyes when Cougar's gaze became too much for him. He heard Cougar laugh, he always did when Jensen looked away. It wasn't a mocking sound, but Jensen didn't know exactly what it meant. It was a warm, rich sound that Jensen only heard when they were alone like this. He started to wonder who else had heard that laugh, but the thought disappeared when he felt Cougar stand and start tugging Jensen's shirt up and over his head.

He opened his eyes again when he felt Cougar remove his glasses. Cougar dropped them into his hat and tossed them both onto the other bed. Jensen started to open his mouth, but Cougar shushed him and started pushing Jensen's jeans down. Jensen bit his lip to keep from talking when the cold air hit his erection, because Cougar hadn't even touched him yet and he really wanted to tell the other man it wasn't fair.

Jensen watched as Cougar peeled off his own shirt, and his mouth went dry. He was unsure of this side of Cougar, they'd never gone slow or undressed each other. Never undressed for each other, for that matter. Jensen swallowed hard and reached out, his hands pushing Cougar's away from the top button of the jeans. Cougar searched his face for a moment before letting his hands fall to his sides. Jensen stepped closer as he finished getting the denim open, and kissed Cougar gently. When he could feel the start of Cougar's erection, he pushed Cougar back, urging him down onto the bed.

With quick movements Jensen finished tugging off Cougar's pants and paused to look down. Cougar was on his back, propped up on his elbows, still managing to look like he was in control of the situation. Jensen took the odd look on Cougar's face as a challenge, and put one knee in between Cougar's legs. He leaned forward and braced his arms on either sides of Cougar's hips, lowering his head to run his tongue across a scar on the inside of the other man's thigh.

Cougar shifted slightly, giving Jensen more access and it made the blonde smile. He stood up long enough to fish a bottle of lube out of his bag and laid down between Cougar's legs, dropping the lube nearby, but not opening it. Jensen knew from experience that if you weren't relaxed, anything trying to make it in the backdoor was going to be painful. Cougar was good at looking like he was relaxed most of the time, but Jensen could read the small signs that said he wasn't.

Jensen leaned forward pressed his mouth to Cougar's hip, and ran his other hand up the other thigh, to circle Cougar's erection. He rested his chin on Cougar's leg and looked up while he lazily ran his hand up and down the shaft. The other man had his eyes closed, and his breathing had quickened. Jensen applied a bit more pressure with his hand and smiled as Cougar's mouth came open a bit.

With a slight shift in position, Jensen propped himself up on one elbow. He waited until Cougar had opened his eyes before smiling. Then Jensen lowered his mouth and circled the head of Cougar's dick with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently. Cougar's low moan encouraged Jensen and he took the other man deeper into his mouth. He'd given Cougar blow jobs before, but it was normally rushed and they were mostly clothed. Knowing he had all night made Jensen smile; he could dig up patience when he needed to.

He'd never really had time to inspect Cougar's body, so Jensen took the time to commit it to memory. Slowly lifting his mouth up, Jensen let his bottom teeth graze the ridge where the head met the shaft. Cougar made a muffled noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan, and Jensen lifted his mouth to blow gently against where his lips had just been. This time Jensen was certain it was a moan, and one of Cougar's hands was now clenched in the sheets, and the other hand had dropped from his elbow to lay flat on the bed.

Jensen kept up the lazy strokes with one hand, and popped open the lube bottle with the other. He managed to squeeze some into his hand, one handed, without making too big a mess on the bed, but he wouldn't have cared if he had. He could tell that Cougar had heard the tube, because he was slowly starting to tense again. Jensen clenched the hand with the lube to warm it up, and leaned back down to drag his tongue up the underside of Cougar's erection.

"We have two options, and it's up to you," Jensen said, stopping the motion with his hand, and waited until Cougar met his eyes. "We can start now, or we can wait under after I get you off."

"It's up to you," Cougar said, voice rougher than normal. He ran a finger along Jensen's bottom lip. "You're in charge tonight."

"You sure?" Jensen tried to ignore the finger on his lip. He was reminded, almost painfully, that his own erection was being neglected as it twitched between the bed and his stomach.

"Yeah, I trust you." Cougar smiled, very aware of the effect he had on Jensen.

Jensen smiled back, but didn't reply. He wrapped his lips around Cougar again, following the hand motion with his mouth as he started stroking again. It didn't take along before Cougar was lifting his hips off the bed slightly, and Jensen shifted his body so that he could reach under the other man's body with the lubed up hand. He eased a finger back, drifting over the tight opening occasionally.

Reluctantly, Jensen let go of Cougar to drape his arm across the man's hips. He inhaled a deeply, taking Cougar into his mouth as far as he could. When he heard the low moan from the other man, he pressed at the opening gently. Cougar's hips came off the bed, but not very far because of Jensen's arm. He withdrew his finger to run small circles around the outside before attempting to press in again.

Lifting his head up slowly, Jensen tried to apply pressure with his finger at the same times he applied pressure with his tongue. Finally coming up for air, Jensen lifted his head up far enough to only keep the head of Cougar's erection at his lips. When he talked, he could feel Cougar twitch against his mouth.

"This all right?"

"I don't know," Cougar said, letting go of the sheets with one hand and grabbing Jensen's forearm in a grip that would leave bruises. The rest of his sentence was a jumble of Spanish, but Jensen assumed it was ok to carry on. When Jensen applied more pressure, trying to get his finger in, Cougar started to tense up again.

"It's weird advice, but press against my finger," Jensen said, punctuating the sentence by dragging his tongue around the ridge of Cougar's erection, and then pulling just the head in and sucking on it. Cougar's hips lifted off the bed again, but he had apparently heard the advice, relaxing enough for Jensen to get his finger in. Jensen held perfectly still, allowing Cougar time to adjust to the intrusion.

When Cougar started to relax again, Jensen lowered his head again, and let his jaw go slack. With a small twist of his finger, Jensen felt the smooth target he was after, and pressed gently. Cougar's hips bucked off the bed, and the grip he had on Jensen's arm flashed into painful. With a second gentle probe, Cougar spouted a string of Spanish and Jensen felt the orgasm hit. He tried to keep Cougar's hips on the bed and tilted his head so that the majority of the salty taste would go straight down his throat, skipping his mouth. When the convulsions stopped, Jensen raised his head and rested it on Cougar's thigh and started to ease his finger out.

Jensen leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cougar's jaw before heading into the bathroom and washing his hands. His own erection was throbbing, and he tried to ignore it when he laid back down on the bed next to Cougar. The other man hadn't moved at all, but his breathing was returning to normal.

"So, what do you think?" Jensen propped himself up on one elbow and enjoyed being able to ogle his teammate.

"I think," Cougar said, not opening his eyes, and smiled slowly. "That when I recover, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk for three days."

"Hey, I thought I was in charge tonight," Jensen said, pushing at Cougar's shoulder playfully. "Not that your idea isn't really awesome."

"What did you have in mind?" Cougar still hadn't moved, but he opened an eye and looked at Jensen. The eye contact made him start to lose his confidence, and Jensen decided to focus on Cougar's collar bone instead.

"Well, I was thinking of pushing my luck, you know," Jensen said, feeling the heat rising in his face. "Maybe cross some more things off the 'Cougar's never done that' list."

Jensen didn't know if he'd pushed his luck too far or not, because he had no idea what the boundaries were. They'd never talked about it, so Jensen didn't know if he should even call it a relationship. Jensen really only knew three things for certain: Cougar always topped Jensen, Jensen always went down on Cougar, and Cougar did not share. Even though it could seem one sided at times, Jensen had zero complaints and was starting to wonder if he was going to ruin a good thing. He raised his eyes after a minute and the last of his confidence crumbled. The smile was gone from the other man's face, and both dark eyes were fixed squarely on him.

"Never mind. We'll just go with your plan, sorry I pushed it-" Jensen rolled on to his back, intent on rolling off the bed and escaping to the bathroom. Instead he felt a hand in the middle of his chest and suddenly Cougar was above him, dark eyes unreadable.

"No."

The word was soft, but Jensen could feel the pressure Cougar was using to keep him to the bed. He nodded, and felt completely out of his depth. A smile tugged at the corner of Cougar's mouth, but before Jensen could ask what the older man was thinking, Cougar bent forward and bit his earlobe. Jensen heard himself whimper as Cougar inched closer to him, and granted the other man better access to his neck.

"Tell me what your plans are," Cougar breathed the words against Jensen's jaw before trailing a line of hot, open mouthed kisses along the blonde's collar bone. "What do you want me to do?"

"Um…" Jensen felt his brain short circuit as he felt Cougar's teeth on his ear again. He could picture all sorts of really, really hot things, but for one of the few times in his life his mouth would not form coherent words.

"Cat got your tongue?" Cougar whispered against the skin right behind his ear and Jensen let out a short laugh before moaning as Cougar trailed his tongue up the outer edge of his ear. "Tell me what you want."

"God, Cougs, I just…" Jensen trailed off as the hand on his chest started sliding down.

"Do you want me to get you off with my hands, hmm? But I've done that before," Cougar said, pressing a kiss to Jensen's shoulder and slowly kept trailing his fingers down Jensen's stomach. "Do you want something else, maybe?"

"Yeah," Jensen said, mentally doing a cartwheel that he managed to get out a real word.

"Tell me, cariño, I can't read your mind," Cougar said, stopping his hand right below Jensen's naval and tracing a line to his hip. Leaning back down, Cougar bit the skin just below Jensen's ear, using enough pressure to make sure there'd be a mark in the morning. "Do you want me to do what you do so well? Take you in my mouth, tease you with my tongue and teeth and make you writhe on the bed? You're so good at it, Jake. I love how your mouth feels on me. Do you want me to return the favor?"

Jensen's brain was mush. It was probably the most he'd heard from Cougar in months in one conversation, and he'd never have imagined hearing things like that. He just hoped he could keep his composure and not have an orgasm just from listening to Cougar whisper really, really hot things in his ear.

"Yeah," Jensen finally got the word out and winced at how weak his voice sounded. Cougar pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, and Jensen sank both hands into the sniper's dark hair. Then Cougar's lips were trailing down his chest and stomach, and Jensen had to remind himself to breathe.

Said breath stuck in his throat when he felt the first tentative touch of Cougar's tongue against the head of his erection. When he felt lips close around him, Jensen clenched his hands in Cougar's hair and belated wondered if Cougar wouldn't like it. The thought quickly disappeared as Cougar mimicked what Jensen had done earlier and grazed teeth gently along the ridge where the shaft met the head.

"Fuck," Jensen hissed, arching up off the bed and coming harder than he had in years. Belatedly, after he stopped twitching, he dropped his hands from Cougar's hair, and raised his head to look down. "Sorry."

"For what?" Cougar crawled back up the bed and laid down next to Jensen.

"Coming in your mouth without asking first, pulling your hair without asking," Jensen rambled, running a hand over his face before turning his head to look at the other man. "Sorry."

"Just consider them more firsts," Cougar said with a shrug and gave him a slow smile. "I've never had someone pull my hair like that before."

"Yeah?" Jensen couldn't help but smile back. "Like it?"

"Mhmm," Cougar hummed, leaning briefly kiss Jensen. They laid on the bed for a long while before Jensen turned to look at the other man.

"So…We're still fitting your plan tonight, right?" Jensen grinned.

"I thought you wanted to have sex in the shower?" Cougar raised an eyebrow.

"We can save that for another night. I don't think I have the energy to do anything but lay here and let you take advantage of me," Jensen rolled onto his stomach and waved at the lube bottle.

"Later, Amorcito" Cougar said, snatching the tube away; dropping it on the side table. "I haven't recovered yet."

"You're going to make me learn Spanish, aren't you?"

"Si."


End file.
